Conventionally, paper cups and sipping straws are separately manufactured, and separately sold. Therefore, the auxiliary expenses are high, and the handling and the use are inconvenient. That is, the paper cup and the sipping straws are manufactured by different manufacturing companies, and therefore, grocery stores have to procure them from different manufacturing companies. Therefore, there are many kinds of difficulties in procuring, transporting and storing them.
Further, the sipping straws are made of a synthetic resin, and therefore, after the use of them, the paper cups and the sipping straws have to be recycled through different routes, this also being troublesome.